A Second Chance
by Silver1
Summary: A Digimon hangs between life and death. His only hope of living is to change the feelings in his heart.


A Second Chance

by Silver

*Standard Annoyance: I don't own Digimon, someone else does (lucky punks).*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark, cold, and terrifying. DemiDevimon floated through an inky black abyss with no sign of escape. He shivered as he felt the emptiness around him. _Where am I?_ His mind replayed the most recent events in his life. He and his master, Myotismon, had come to the human world to find and eliminate the eighth Digidestined child. As it turned out, the eighth child's Digimon was DemiDevimon's long-time rival, Gatomon. Gatomon had turned on Myotismon and fought alongside the Digidestined, killing Myotismon in the process. 

However, Myotismon had a back-up plan. Using the power of his mask, as well as the energy of some nearby evil Digimon, Myotismon had warp digivolved into VenomMyotismon, a Mega Digimon. DemiDevimon had been so happy at that moment. Nothing could have stopped them from taking over the world and ending the Digidestined once and for all. DemiDevimon had taken special pleasure in the thought of deleting that stuck-up traitor, Gatomon. But then, VenomMyotismon had turned on DemiDevimon and swallowed him whole as a means of gaining more energy. 

_Why did he do it?_ DemiDevimon's mind cried, _why did he turn on me? I was being loyal, I stuck with him longer than anyone else. I worked double over-time without so much as a coffee break, and he ate me like I was just a appetizer. _DemiDevimon had been serving Myotismon for almost his entire life. He'd always thought that when Myotismon gained the power he sought, he would reward DemiDevimon for his loyalty. Then, in one terrifying moment, it had all ended. DemiDevimon had been betrayed.

_Was it all for nothing? He was just using me, and he never meant for me to have any power. Now, it's all over. Curse you, Myotismon, Gatomon, Digidestined, curse you all!_ It was all their fault! If DemiDevimon had never run into any of those Digimon and humans, then he wouldn't be in this situation now.

"You misplace the blame." A voiced echoed from the darkness. DemiDevimon managed to turn himself around to see a bright light shinning in the abyss. The light grew and reached towards him like a hungry predator. DemiDevimon closed his eyes as the light enveloped him. He blinked, only to scream two heartbeats later.

A Digimon hovered over him, but this Digimon made VenomMyotismon look like a gnat. This thing was as big as Earth's sky! The Digimon had a long, serpent-like body, but it was made out of blue clouds. Chains criss-crossed along its body. Its head was covered by a black mask with lightning bolts drawn on it, and a lightning-shaped horn protruded from its top. It had a long white beard, and four red eyes stared down at DemiDevimon.

DemiDevimon began to tremble, "W-who are you?"

The gigantic Digimon rumbled, "I am Qinglongmon, guardian of the Digital World."

DemiDevimon stuttered, "N-never heard of ya." 

Qinglongmon chuckled, "The best defenders work in secret. Popularity only serves as a deterrent." His eyes grew stern. "DemiDevimon, I have pulled you back from the brink of oblivion for a purpose."

DemiDevimon trembled even more, "W-wadda mean?"

Qinglongmon said, "You are at the end of your life, and now you feel that you have wasted it all. If you had died in the Digital World, you would have simply reformatted back to a digiegg and regenerated, but you were on Earth, and your energy has been devoured. There is no way for you to be resurrected."

Tears welled up in DemiDevimon's eyes. "You mean, that's it? It's the end? I'm a goner?"

Qinglongmon nodded, "Unless you can change your heart, it is the end for you." 

DemiDevimon quickly shouted, "What can I do? Can you save me?"

Qinglongmon replied, "I can."

"Great! So do it already!"

"IT IS NOT THAT SIMPLE!" Qinglongmon's shout made the whole universe shake. DemiDevimon covered his face with his wings. 

"Please don't hurt me! I was just kidding! You know, a little joke to lighten the mood?"

"Stop your sniveling! If I simply wanted to save your life, I would have done so already. But what is the point to saving your life when you will only waste it once again?"

"Wadda mean?"

A glowing line appeared before DemiDevimon. It ripped a tear in the space before DemiDevimon to reveal scenes from his life. The tricks he played on the Digidestined, his search for the eighth child, his abuse of the human captive, it was all playing right in front of his eyes. Qinglongmon said, "You're live has been an unending line of cruelty, cowardice, and wastefulness. You failed to grasp the simplest of concepts: kindness is what is needed most in any world."

DemiDevimon snapped, "Okay, so I wasn't mon of the year! So sue me!"

Qinglongmon let out another rumble. "Your insolence is staggering. You are facing oblivion and you still do not take responsibility for your actions!"

"It wasn't my fault! I was just doing what Myotismon told me to!"

Qinglongmon said, "Loyalty is commendable, but you have always had the right to choose who you give your loyalty to. And you cannot deny that you enjoyed your acts of cruelty."

"Yeah, well…" DemiDevimon had to admit that he had enjoyed playing with the Digidestined's minds. It had been fun to turn them against one-another. "But what does it matter now? I'm a goner anyway."

Qinglongmon shook his head, "It is never too late for repentance and forgiveness. I am here to give you a second chance at life, and a chance to make up for past mistakes."

"Wadda mean?"

Another scene appeared before DemiDevimon. The Angel Digimon were battling VenomMyotismon, along with two Digimon that looked a little like Greymon and Garurumon. Qinglongmon narrated, "The battle with VenomMyotismon nears its end. The Digidestined have managed to master the art of warp digivolving, and are poised for the final battle. The victor of this battle will have to face the Dark Masters for control of the Digital World. However, even if VenomMyotismon loses and all the Dark Masters fall, new threats will one day arrive to challenge the Digital World. Guardians are required to protect the Digital World's future."

DemiDevimon asked, "Why me?"

Qinglongmon replied, "Because I sense within you a heart that can give you great power, if converted. You are the first servant of an evil Digimon who has been betrayed openly. You now understand that hatred and cruelty lead to oblivion. If you can accept responsibility for your mistakes, and learn to follow the right path, you can become one of the Digital Worlds greatest defenders."

Another image appeared before DemiDevimon. This one was of Gatomon and the eighth child, when they first met. DemiDevimon scowled as Gatomon gave her new partner a hug. Qinglongmon said, "You see how happy your rival is? She has found a companion to care about. You, on the other hand, care for no one, and you blame others for your situation."

DemiDevimon growled, "I hate Gatomon!"

Qinglongmon arched one bushy eyebrow, "Oh? Why? Is it because she is stronger than you?"

"No way! She's not stronger than me!"

"Is it because she had Myotismon's respect while you did not?"

"He turned on her. I loved how pathetic she looked when he captured her!" 

"Then do you hate her because she found a new path in life whereas you stayed with Myotismon and he destroyed you?" DemiDevimon didn't have an answer for that. "It's true, isn't it? You hate the one called Gatomon because she has found redemption whereas you have not. She was saved, and you were doomed."

DemiDevimon pouted, "It's not fair."

"No one ever said life was fair, but any being has the power to fight against the unfairness of life. Rethink your position, DemiDevimon, you could have a friendship with a friend that is just as deep as Gatomon's friendship with the child of light, Kari." 

DemiDevimon looked up, "You mean, be friend with a Digidestined?"

Qinglongmon nodded, "Indeed. Even now, this crisis has given rise to a future generation of Digidestined. New champions will arise to defend the Digital World, and you can be a part of that force."

DemiDevimon said, "They'd never want me around, not after everything I did."

Qinglongmon nodded, "Yes. Humans have yet to learn to look beyond appearances and offer forgiveness completely. Only the most enlightened beings are capable of such feats. In order for you to become a defender for the Digital World, you will have to be remade. I can change you into a new Digimon. A stronger Digimon that would reach new levels of power. But I cannot change your heart. You must be willing to change in order to find a new path."

DemiDevimon asked, "But if you change me, what happens to my personality?"

Qinglongmon said, "Your memories would be gone, and your heart will have changed. But the unique qualities and traits that make you distinct would remain. Although, your traits can be put to a better use than being conniving and cruel. Your loyalty, humor, and devotion to a cause can be turned towards many positive actions."

DemiDevimon looked again at Gatomon and Kari. They looked so happy together. _Would someone be as happy to be with me? I've never had a real friend before._ DemiDevimon closed his eyes. He had to admit it, it was all his fault that he'd ended up like this. Gatomon hadn't thrown him into VenomMyotismon's mouth, and neither had the Digidestined. Myotismon wouldn't have even warp digivolved if DemiDevimon hadn't helped. _It's my fault. I did all those horrible things on purpose. Nobody forced me, I chose to do it. I-I'm sorry…"_

DemiDevimon said in a quiet voice, "I wanna do it all over again. I want a second chance." 

For some reason, DemiDevimon thought that Qinglongmon was smiling behind his beard. "And you shall have that second chance. It will be a long wait, and you will have to sleep for some time. When you awaken, you will not remember your past life, only your desires to make things right and to lead a good life will remain."

DemiDevimon shrugged, "That's okay. There's a lot of things I don't wanna remember."

Qinglongmon began to encircle DemiDevimon with his long body. DemiDevimon could feel a warmth passing over his body. "What exactly do I have to do?"

"Focus on your desire to make a fresh start. Think about what you did wrong, and why you want to make up for your past mistakes. I shall do the rest."

DemiDevimon closed his eyes._ I want a second chance. I want to try and do something better with my life. I know I messed up, and I can't blame anyone else for it. I made the mistake, and that's what got me killed. I want to try and do better, to lead a better life so I can be really happy, just like Gatomon is now. Gatomon, I don't hate you, it's not your fault. I'm sorry._

DemiDevimon opened his eyes. His body was slowly breaking up into little bits of data. Already his feet were gone, vanished in a cloud of data. He looked at Qinglongmon. The giant Digimon said, "This is a new start for you, DemiDevimon. You will have new power, and a new name. You have been given a second chance, which is not common in this or any other world. Make the most of it."

DemiDevimon would have said, "I will," but his mouth was already dissolving. He closed his eyes again, and slept.

********

It was dark, quiet, and ageless. The passage of time went almost unnoticed as he slept, waiting for someone to free him. Perhaps "sleep" was the wrong word to use. It was more like semi-consciousness. He knew he had been sealed for a long time, but he was not sure how long. Suddenly, a flash of red light penetrated the darkness. He could feel his body rising, reforming, and awakening. He opened his eyes. He was in cave with four humans. Three of them looked vaguely familiar, but he wasn't sure why. The fourth human was sprawled on the ground with a very confused look on his face.

The newborn Digimon jumped forward and began to bounce around the cave with his brand new legs. He shouted for joy, "Free at last! Free at last! You moved the digiegg!" The human looked even more surprised than before. For some reason, the new Digimon was even more excited to see this human than any of the others. He could tell that his human would be loads of fun, and a good friend. The Digimon offered a newly formed hand to the human, "My name's Veemon, but you can call me Veemon!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

Author's Note: Okay, I know this couldn't have happened in the show, but it was just a wild idea that popped into my head, so I wrote it down. I think I wrote this because (1) I felt sorry for DemiDevimon when VenomMyotismon betrayed him, and (2) I thought it was ironic that the American voice actor for Veemon is the same actor used for DemiDevimon. So, I came up with this fic. I like to write a short story or two in between chapters for my Crystal Digimon Saga. It refreshes me and keeps things from being boring. Anyway, I'll get back to writing "Unheard Voices" now.


End file.
